


Coached

by Cerdic519



Series: A Fine Brome-ance [4]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Brome - Freeform, Butt Plugs, Caring, Football, Gay Sex, Journalism, Large Cock, M/M, Pet Names, Romance, Sexting, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2019-11-24 14:25:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18166358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerdic519/pseuds/Cerdic519
Summary: Jaime Lannister, captain of the college football team, man of action, all-American hero – and the guy about to be on the receiving end of ten inches from his horny fucker of a coach, Bronn Blackwater.Lucky sod!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Stonekata](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stonekata/gifts).



Jaime despised this part of his job, so normally when Coach Blackwater called for an end to questions he was delighted. Unfortunately today he'd agreed with him to take an extra question.

“One from Miss Short”, Coach said. “Mary?”

There was a visible scowl on the face of the bumptious Jack Trapp who had seemingly been impersonating a demented windmill to be picked for a question. The short woman next to him smiled.

“For the college magazine”, she asked, “what's with the red and blue bow, Jaime?”

She gestured to where a colored bow was pinned to the team captain's lapel. Jaime blushed.

“It's for a special someone in my life”, he said quietly. “And no, I'm not gonna say who, but we're very happy together.”

“That's enough”, Coach said to the inevitable chorus of complaints. “Boy needs his rest for the game tomorrow.”

But the almost open lust in the look he shot his captain suggested that 'rest' would _not_ be what Jaime would be getting that evening. The young student shuddered.

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

As he was driving he thought back to how it had all started. Bronn had taken over as the team's manager at the start of the year and, to the shock of everyone including Jaime himself had sacked him as captain. Jaime had stormed into his office and lectured the guy about why he was wrong, and Bronn had just grinned and told him that he would have to do perform a hell of a lot better on the field to get the captaincy back.

What had made it all the more annoying was that the bastard had been right, and Jaime had endured a month of hard training on top of his already heavy schoolwork in order to prove himself. And when he had gone and won his first game back as captain he had gone round to Bronn's house to.... well, not exactly gloat. Maybe just to make a point.

He'd limped out the following morning with the coach himself having made a point. Ten very solid inches of point during which he had, as he had said he was gonna, fucked the sass right out of the young student.

Jaime pulled into the usual side-road – Bronn had been furious the one time he'd tried to text while driving and had not only refused sex for a whole week but had forbidden him to even jerk off. And worse, the bastard had sexted him constantly about what he was missing out on!

The young student flipped his phone opened and and grinned; his background was Bronn's cock from that morning with the same bow wrapped around it that was now on his lapel. He sent the usual text and received an immediate reply; 'Drive safely, princess' with a video attachment. Curious, he opened it and rolled his eyes. A vid of someone raising a flag, the horny bastard!

He thought wryly to himself that the fact he had stopped objecting every time Bronn called him 'princess' was probably costing his his few remaining man Points, but whatever.

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

The coach lived in a small house out in the suburbs and the garage was already open for him when Jaime arrived, the door starting to close as he got out of the car. He quickly stripped off all his clothes and carried them into the house to placed the in the laundry-basket; his lover had a weird tidiness fetish and had threatened to spank Jaime if he ever made a mess. Then again....

Dwelling on some Very Happy Thoughts he went to Bronn's study from where the sound of that dreadful background crap could be heard coming, the sort of anti-music that even Wal-mart would have turned down. Sure enough the coach was sat stroking his huge cock in his large comfortable chair with the sides lowered, and Jaime all but ran across to him. The horny bastard was wearing only those weird gartered socks which Jaime had always thought an old man sort of thing, although having voiced that opinion once he knew not to say it again. Bronn had been Displeased.

“Hello kitten”, Bronn grinned, stroking one mightily impressive election. “Ready?”

Jaime nodded fervently, ignoring the other nickname that if he had admitted to liking would have surely led to him having to hand in his Man Card, and positioned himself above his lover. Bronn gently removed the plug that the young student had inserted into himself back in the changing-rooms – Arthur had just shaken his head at him when he had seen him walking rather gingerly when leaving – and placed it on the table. Then he grabbed the young student's hips and guided him down.

Jaime moaned pleasurably as he was once again filled with his insatiable lover's cock. Bronn may not have been blessed with much in the way of looks but Jaime's own cock was already leaking as he was impaled on The Bronnster™. Finally he was down and wrapped his arms around his lover, sighing happily.

“So”, Bronn said casually. “Good day?”

“It is now”, Jaime sighed happily. Later Bronn would fuck him so hard that he would be unable to walk without assistance (although that walking-stick placed by the door was pushing things!) but for now he was happy to be where he rightfully belonged, joined with his lover and resting quietly while.....

Bronn suddenly grabbed him and, demonstrating the great strength in his muscular body, stood up while easily bearing the younger man's weight. The change in angle caught Jaime's prostate unaware and his head span as all the blood in his body fled to his lower brain. Today 'later', just like Jaime, came right now.

Hallelujah!

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥


	2. Chapter 2

“Tissue?”

Jaime looked up at his friend in surprise.

“What?”

“Tissue?” Arthur repeated. “For the drool. Seriously Jay, you're so far gone it's embarrassing.”

Jaime blushed, especially when he caught Bronn's disapproving look at the two of them. They both straightened up at once; Jaime knew his lover did not like anyone being unprofessional at team meetings.

“Because I'm a bastard who does that sort of thing”, Bronn said, “I checked and I found you've all got a test in General Studies tomorrow. You have to pass the course to carry on, so I'll expect you all there ready to sail through it.”

“What if we don't make it for some reason?” asked Darius, a tall dark-haired fellow whom Jaime had never really liked for some reason. 

Bronn looked hard at them all.

“Well, I'd accept _some_ excuses”, he said easily. “Thermonuclear war, for example. Death, providing it's your own and you send proof. The end of the world. That's about it.”

“What if we're too sexually exhausted to write?” Jaime asked cheekily.

No-one apart from Arthur knew of his and the coach's relationship, yet there was the most fractional of pauses before Bronn's reply.

“Easy, son”, the coach said with a smile. “Just write with your other hand!”

The other students fell about laughing, and so missed the knowing look and slight running of the tongue around the lips that Bronn sent in Jaime's direction. The young man had a sudden feeling that his 'excuse' might become all too real in the very near future.

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

Surprisingly (and disappointingly) it did not. But that was only because Bronn spent the whole evening telling Jaime just what he was going to do to him when he passed the test.

Jaime scored 93% in the test. Which was seven per cent less than the exhaustion he felt the morning after!

FINIS


End file.
